dramaforlifefandomcom-20200214-history
Hometown over the Hill
Details *'Title:' 산너머 남촌에는 / Sanneomeo Namchoneneun *'Also known as:' Hometown over the Hill *'Genre:' Drama, family, lifestyle *'Broadcast network:' KBS1 Synopsis ;Dreams and reality of farming villages By depicting the dreams of people living in farming villages, this drama also reveals problems that today’s residents of rural areas face, such as a growing number of biracial children from international marriages and the cutthroat competition to survive. ;Scenic landscapes and heartwarming stories Scenes showing picturesque rustic landscapes during each season spellbind viewers, as do heartwarming stories about the strong determination of people living in farming villages. ;Becoming one While centering on people who have lived in farming villages for generations, this drama also portrays the lives of people who have moved to farmland from big cities and from abroad. Source: KBS Global User/Viewer Ratings Season 1 *'Episodes:' 211 *'Broadcast period:' 2007-Oct-24 to 2012-Feb-26 Cast *Kim Ji Young as Yang San Daek *Ban Hyo Jung as Han Kil Sun (Kim family elder, grandmother) *Choi Il Hwa as Kim Young Gon (oldest son, works post office) *Yang Geum Suk as Choi Myeong Hwi (Young Gon's wife) *Kang Ha Neul as Kim Jong Hwi *Kim Dong Yoon as Kim Jong Soo *Lee Eun Woo as Chung Yoo Mi (Jong Soo's wife) *Lee Seung Min as Kim Jong Ah (nurse) *Hong Il Kwon as Kim Jae Gon (Young Gon's brother) ;Na family *Lee Jin Woo as Na Jin Suk (divorced city guy turned farmer) *Kim Sung Ryung as Jeon Se Kyung **Yeo Min Joo as Na Hae Byul (Jin Suk's eldest daughter) *Moon Ga Young as Na Hae Young *Kang San as Na Dong Nyeok ;Bong family *Hwang Bum Sik as Bong Chun Bong (family elder) *Jo Eun Sook as Kim Seung Joo (Chun Bong's daughter-in-law) *Bae Do Hwan as Bong Soon Ho (Chun Bong's rich son) *Ha Hwang Haiyen as Haiyen (Soon Ho's Vietnamese wife) ;Other people *Kim Hyun Kyoon as Jo In Soo (town doctor) *Jung Jung Ah as Woo Jung Mi *Park Chul Ho as Kil Soo *Oh Ji Young as Eun Ja (Kil Soo's wife) *Jun Joon Hyuk as Han Bo Ram *Min Joon Hyun as arranged marriage partner *Noh Tae Yub as Yoon Soo *Kim Kyung Sook as Jo Kyung Sook *Jung Dong Kyu as Dae Poong's father *Jang Hee Soo *Lee Jong Goo *Song Seung Yong *Kim Tae Hyung Production Credits *'Director:' Go Young Tak, Shin Chang Suk, Yoo Hyun Ki, Kim Won Yong, Jun Sung Hong *'Screenwriter:' Hong Young Hee, Suh Hee Jung Season 2 *'Title:' 산너머 남촌에는 2 / Sanneomeo Namchoneneun 2 *'Also known as:' Hometown over the Hill 2 *'Episodes:' 128 *'Broadcast period:' 2012-May-20 to 2014-Dec-28 Cast ;Young Hee's home *Woo Hee Jin as Choi Young Hee *Kim Chan Woo as Kim Chul Soo *Shin Yoo Min (신유민) as Kim Bo Ra ;Young Hee's in-laws *Kim Chang Sook as Lee Soon Duk (mother-in-law) *Song Ki Yoon as Kim Il Man (father-in-law) *Yoon Ji Sook as Kim Mi Young (sister-in-law) *Yoo Se Rye as Kim Hwa Young (sister-in-law) *Choi Jong Myung (최종명) as Oh Byung Goo (Hwa Young's husband) ;Young Hee's family *Yeon Kyu Jin as Choi Han Pil (Young Hee's father) *Lee Kyung Jin as Ji Eun Shil *Kim Do Sung (김도성) as Choi Joon Wook (Young Hee's youngest brother) *Ahn Yun Hong as Choi Jung Mi (Young Hee's aunt) *Seo Tae Hwa as Kang Ki Sup (Jung Mi's husband) *Choi Joon Yong as Choi In Wook (Young Hee's brother) *Kim Na Woon as Seo Hye Joo (In Wook's wife) *Kim Joon Sung (김준성) as Choi Ji Won (In Wook's son) *Hong In Young as Ji Soo ;Chairwoman's family *Jo Yang Ja as chairwoman *Kim Jin Soo as Kim Jin Soo (son) *Nguyen T Huong (응웬 티 흐엉) as Huong (daughtr-in-law) *Lee Ga Yoon (이가윤) as Kim Jin Ah (daughter) *Kwon Kwi Ok as Jung Eun Ok *Kwon Kyung Ha (권경하) as Park Sung Mi (Jung Eun Ok's daughter) *Na Jong Soo (나종수) as Na Seung Ho (Sung Mi's husband) *Jung Ye Chan (정예찬) as Na Han Sol (Seung Ho's son) ;Kyu Shik's family *Kim Jin Seo (김진서) as Kyu Shik *Kim Sun Young (김선영) as Yoon Mi (wife) *Shin Bi as Yoo Kyung (daughter) ;Seung Woo's boarding house *Choi Wan Jung (최완정) as Jong Sook (owner) *Lee Joo Suk as Seung Woo *Kim Bo Nee (김보늬) as Eun Jung (daughter) *Ahn Hae Sook as Seung Woo's mother ;Sung Joo Daek's family *Hong Yoo Jin as Sung Joo Daek *Park Hyung Joon as Han Sang Hyun ;Other people *Lee Jung Woo (이정우) as Park Kye Jung *Lee Jung Hoon as Lee Dong Soo *Lee Jae Po as Chairman Yang *Lee Hye Ri as Ma Dong Sook *Ha Jin Kyung (하진경) as Cha Yun Kyung *Ahn Jae Min Production Credits *'Chief Producer:' Lee Jae Young (이재영) *'Producer:' Kim Shin Il *'Director:' Shin Hyun Soo, Lee Sang Woo, Uh Soo Sun, Shin Chang Suk *'Screenwriter:' Lee Geum Joo, Lee Hyun Jae, Kim Ji Soo, Park Chul (박철) External Links *Official site (Season 1) *Official site (Season 2) *KBS Global (archived) *KBS World Category:KDrama Category:KDrama2007 Category:KDrama2011 Category:KDrama2012 Category:KDrama2013 Category:KDrama2014 Category:KBS Category:Drama Category:Family